Character Creation
Character creation is a very important and required part of starting your articles on this Wiki. There will be a rather basic profile skeleton included that will assist you in how to lay out your character. Character Name: Age: Gender: Appearance: (Pictures are acceptable, but I expect you to make an attempt to describe them well in your article) Personality: Race: (Human, Merman, Giant, etc.) Strengths: Weaknesses: Place of Origin: (Optional) Devil's Fruit: (Optional) Loyalty: (Pirate, Pirate Hunter, or Marines) Pirate/Marine Crew:(If any) Rank: (Of Pirate or Marine) Current Bounty: (If any) Background: Character Races There are a number of races in the land of One Piece and this is just a brief, comprehensive list of ones for new users to choose from. Land Based *Human - Humans are the dominant race on the planet and are often the most technologically advanced of all living creatures. They are generally average in talent but some can achieve superhuman feats and talents. *Giant - Giants are a large race of humanoids that hail from Elbaf and come in varying sizes, some the size of a tall tree while on rare occasions they can be the size of large buildings. They are often barbaric in appearance and nature, consisting of warriors that live for battle. *Long Arm - Humanoids with extra joints in their elbows that give them elongated arms, which usually gives them increased power in their hand-to-hand combat. Otherwise, they are similar to humans. *Long Leg - Humanoids with extra long legs, which give them increased power in fighting with kick-based martial arts. Otherwise, they are similar to humans aside from their extra height, allowing them to tower over regular people. Sea Based *Fishmen - Fishmen are one of two humanoid species that inhabit and rule the seas (the other being the merfolk). In terms of leadership, King Neptune is the king of Fishman Island. These Sea Based characters are naturally quick in water and are the only kind of characters that can learn Fishmen Karate and Fishmen Jujutsu. *Merfolk - Merfolk are one of the two major races that inhabit the sea (the other being the Fishmen). Both races are ruled by the Great Knight of the Sea, King Neptune. Their sizes greatly vary as some children can grow larger than their parents after birth. They have half or more of their body being fish-related and the other proportion human. Sky Based *Shandia - A more native form of Skypeian with more defined wings if born with them. They believe in following a Chief and live off of the land as well as cover a large portion of their bodies with tattoos. They are the more tribal of the two races of Skypeian and the least trustworthy of anyone from the Blue Seas. *Birkan - A more modern form of Skypeian with wings that point downwards. The believe in following a leader which they claim is a "God" and will follow them no matter what. They wear robes and more fancy clothing than their tribal counterparts and often have more access to Dials but lack basic skills at lower ranks due to their natural use of Dials for everyday needs instead of physically using their skills. Category:Guides